Monster Drags
Monster Drags is an American comedy family supernatural LGBT-themed television series that premiered on Cartoon Network on October 4, 2020. Summary In the city of Monstroville, Countess Sangre Michelle, a "vampiress", decided to rule the town, only to stop by and live with his monster friends, a werewolf, a mummy, a zombie, and a ghost. Characters Main *Count Dmitri "Countess Sangre Natalia" Nemes (voiced by Jinkx Monsoon) is a vampire drag queen who is 262 (35 in human years, which he is stuck in) years old. He happens to be glamorous, sassy and even flamboyant. *Howler "She-Wolf" Lycann (voiced by Todrick Hall) is a 32-year-old werewolf drag queen who loves meat and refuses to change into a human. He is very short-tempered and bossy, yet energetic. *Antki "Shankara" Shur-Rah (voiced by Utkarsh Ambudkar) is a perky, ditzy mummy drag queen who is shy and sweet, but very clumsy at times. *Derek "Dead Girl" Rogers (voiced by Trixie Mattel) is a 54-year-old (31-year-old) zombie drag queen who died in the 19th century. He lived a hundred years old. He is somehow snarky and deadpan, but with a witty attitude. *Andrew "Dee-Vah" Colston (voiced by Courtney Act) is a 85-year-old (33-year-old) snooty ghost drag queen who is talented at painting and playing piano. He refuses to go to the spirit world called "The Afterlife" to enter the real world. He died from a drug overdose. He had numerous 33rd birthdays. Recurring *Warren "Magika" Lokk (voiced by RuPaul) is the 46-year-old mayor of Monstroville and a warlock drag queen. He is sassy and rude-tempered towards people and can act like a jerk sometimes. *Andrew "Lil' Raggedy" Raggyton (voiced by Adore Delano) is a Living Raggedy Andy doll drag queen. *Alexander "Woodette" McWood (voiced by Bianca del Rio) is a living ventriloquist dummy drag queen. *Marcus "Felinia" Meow (voiced by Latrice Royale) is a werecat drag queen. *Huo Long (voiced by Dante Basco) is a Chinese Dragon drag queen. *Yuko "No-Face" Rei (voiced by Kim Chi) is a Noppera-bo drag queen. *Barker, Carson and Kyle "TBA, TBA and TBA" Rebus (voiced by Detox, Valentina, and Shangela) is a "were-cerebus" drag queen. It took the form of an anthropomorphic bull terrier dog with three heads. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a troll drag queen. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a Wendigo drag queen. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a gremlin drag queen. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a living voodoo doll drag queen. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a siren drag queen. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a harpy drag queen. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a plant monster drag queen. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a human-fly hybrid drag queen. *TBA "TBA" (voiced by TBA) is a gargoyle drag queen. Episodes List of Monster Drags episodes Trivia *This contains strong language, light violence and mild innuendos and jokes. Poll Do you like the idea of Monster Drags? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Supernatural comedy